


War and Peace

by stripper_girl_drunk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, bUT STILL SO CUTE, but then shit just gets cray, lil bit of angst at the start, prepare yourselves for drunk waves, she's kind of a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_girl_drunk/pseuds/stripper_girl_drunk
Summary: Drunk Waverly. Enough said.





	War and Peace

 

At the beginning, Nicole and Rosita’s relationship had been tumultuous at best, and that was a kind way of describing it. Rosita had started to disappear anytime the deputy showed up at Shorty’s, wanting to avoid any sort of confrontation that could result in loss of employment; yes, she was a revenant, but the bills still needed to be paid. Whenever the Earp sisters found themselves at the bar--and given Wynonna’s propensity for drink, pretty much equaled every day of the week—Nicole would often show up looking for her small lover.

Nicole’s eyes would search until they landed on Waverly, always softening when they made contact, the corners of her lips shifting skyward. Nicole Haught wore her emotions on her sleeve, and that much was painfully obvious when the poor occasion occurred that the deputy and revenant were in the same room together. Nicole’s eyes hardened immediately, a steeliness reflected back that hadn’t yet been addressed.  Rosita, usually not one to shy away from confrontation—time had done a fair job of making her no longer give a shit how people perceived her—but she genuinely cared for the smallest Earp, and had no desire to worsen the already complicated situation. So, she left; whenever Nicole appeared, Rosita magically found shelves downstairs that were in need of organizing.

Waverly, ever the angel, tried to keep the peace as best she could, but it became a rather difficult endeavor when Wynonna consistently made the situation worse. Whenever given the opportunity, Wynonna would throw in words akin to Rosita’s name; roses, rosy, rosebush; Wynonna’s sudden interest in botany was, quite ironically, a thorn in Nicole’s side. But Wynonna had two reasons for her behavior; one, it was hilarious to see Haught fume and turn bright red, and two, her sister’s _slight_ infidelity needed to be resolved. Nicole and Waverly had discussed it, cried over it, made promises to one another, and finally moved past it. But Rosita and Nicole still had unfinished business.

The resolution of that unfinished business came on a day when Nicole walked into Shorty’s expecting Waverly or Wynonna; instead of an Earp, she found the source of her ongoing irritation. Rosita, having grown accustomed to the deputy’s footfalls, didn’t bother to turn around from where she was cleaning glasses.

“She’s not here. I imagine it must have been something important, because she took off-

“Right.”

And then Rosita turned around, because it was finally time for the feud to end. Chances were that one of them wasn’t going to make it out of there alive, and the revenant wasn’t entirely sure if it was going to be her or the deputy. Nicole stood ramrod straight, her jaw muscles shifting as she clenched and unclenched repeatedly, her hands behind her back. X-ray vision wasn’t standard for revenants, but Rosita would bank good money that Haught’s hands were doing the same dance.

“Listen, Nicole—

“Deputy Haught. I think it best we keep this as impersonal as possible, given that your tongue has been in my girlfriend’s mouth.”

Rosita, for her part, managed to keep her composure.

“It didn’t exactly happen like that, but sure. Deputy Haught. I think it’s time we settled this. I’m going to be in purgatory for quite some time, as we’re both aware, and this town isn’t exactly known for its size. I want to apologize for what happened with Waverly. It was a mistake, neither of us were in the greatest of places, and I—

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, what was that now?” Rosita expected a brawl, a fist fight, screaming of curse words, but certainly not this. Nicole sighed and stepped forward, her arms relaxing at her side as some of the tension left her body. Her eyes remained trained on the bartender, but the hardness was no longer present.

“I know. It’s taken some time, but I’ve finally come to terms with it. I’m the reason it happened; I betrayed her trust, I hurt her.”

Rosita took a tentative step forward, no longer feeling the need to keep the bar between them, but she still maintained a cautious distance. It could have been the look in Nicole’s eyes, one which resembled a kicked puppy, but Rosita had the overwhelming desire to quell her worries.

“Hey, no, don’t do that. Yes, you’re not exactly blameless here, but neither are we. It was a stupid mistake, and I really just want to put it behind us. I really like Waverly—

Nicole cocked a brow, but Rosita put her hands up in defense— “platonically, of course. And, if we’re doing the whole honesty thing, I think that you’re kind of a badass.”

            Nicole nodded. “I should apologize. I wanted to talk to you sooner, but it was so damn hard. Every time I saw you, I would realize just how close I came to losing her—and it was my own doing. I almost lost the love of my life and I just—I’m sorry. You’re okay, you know. For a revenant, anyway.” Rosita let out a wry chuckle, surprising both herself and the other woman.

            “Nicole, I’ve been around for a little more than a while. Trust me when I say that you losing Waverly Earp was _never_ a possibility.”

            From that moment forward, the tension in Shorty’s was lifted. Nicole and Waverly’s relationship felt lighter, the burden that Nicole carried with her having dissipated. Rosita and Nicole spoke sparingly, making small conversation amongst one another when the Earps and company were involved in their own discussions. The revenant and deputy remained on amicable terms, until the day came that Rosita casually mentioned her plans to visit the only theater in purgatory. Rosita had been speaking with Wynonna, who was already four shots in, when Nicole overheard three pivotal words that always set her off; horror movie marathon. It was no secret that Nicole Haught was a horror movie buff, but because none of the individuals in her small group of friends

(save for Wynonna, but she always caused a scene when she laughed at the jump scares and subsequently threw popcorn at the screen)

enjoyed them, least of all her angelic girlfriend, she was always forced to go alone. Dolls remained stony faced, Jeremy screamed like a girl, and Doc would yell ‘what in tarnation!’ any chance he could.

            “Wait a minute. You’re going to the classic horror marathon they’re showing? I’ve been meaning to go; there’s only two showings left.” Rosita looked between an excited Nicole

            _this girl is a literal puppy, I swear_

and the rest of the group. She cleared her throat in an attempt to move past any insecurities she may have had; she was a revenant, damn it, but even they had trouble in social situations.

            “Do you… maybe want to go with me? It’s cool if you don’t, I just thought maybe I’d-

            “Baby! Can I?”

Waverly smiled and moved an errant strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear. “Aww, babe, you don’t have to ask me. Go have fun.”

Nicole, in a moment of absolute loss of composure, pumped her fist into the air.

            “Yes! Blood and guts!”

From that extremely successful moment forward, the two women spent every Wednesday at Nicole’s apartment, binging horror movies both old and new. Waverly thought it was a fantastic turn of events; Nicole had someone who shared a similar interest, and any traces of that dark cloud had been formerly removed from their relationship.

Until. Until it returned in full force, one fateful Thursday when Nicole wanted to skip game night in lieu of yet another horror movie marathon with Rosita. Waverly was an understanding girlfriend, or at least she tried to be. She never wanted to be the type to be selfish enough to deny her love of something that clearly brought her so much joy—except tonight, when she was in full pout mode. BBD cases kept cropping up, taking away the majority of Waverly’s time with Nicole. They had the nights together, sure, but most of the time they fell into a lazy heap, too exhausted to do anything but kiss each other goodnight. Wednesdays were Nicole’s day with Rosita, but Thursdays were a sacred night of games and merriment. But Nicole wasn’t budging.

“Waves, this is like. A once in a lifetime opportunity here.” She ignored the glare her tiny girlfriend gave her and continued. “They’re doing a showing of previously banned films, and I have to be there for it.” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, supremely close to stomping her foot.

“Nicole, you can just download them. This is _game_ night, a night of—well, a night of games. What am I going to do without you there?” She stared at her girlfriend pointedly, but it clearly wasn’t enough to persuade her.

“I imagine that Wynonna will still get completely shit faced, and then the game of Twister between her and Doc will still turn into a grope session.”

Waverly studied Nicole’s face, took in the set look of determination, and knew right then what needed to be done. She needed the big guns. Pushing her chest out slightly, she pressed herself against Nicole, her hand moving to Nicole’s waist and slightly lower.

“Baby, don’t you want to spend the night with me? It’s been so long, and we could have so much…fun.” The last word was punctuated with a firm cupping of the front of the deputy’s pants, a move which caused Nicole to jerk forward, instinctively seeking more contact. Waverly moved her fingers back and forth, reveling over how quickly Nicole turned to putty in her hands.

“Oh Waves,” Nicole moaned, “you don’t play fair.” Waverly increased the pressure of her ministrations, biting her lip as she realized that she had won—until Nicole pushed her hand aside.

“Sorry, babe. Not gonna happen.”

Waverly groaned, accepting defeat. “Fine, go enjoy your Michael Krueger and Freddy Myers marathon!”  Nicole grabbed her coat and hurried to the door.

“Baby, I love you so much that I’m not even gonna tell you how wrong you are. Love you to the moon and back, Waves!” She kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head and rushed out, eager to get comfortable with snacks and cozy blankets.

 

**_Later that night at the Homestead…_ **

 

The game night had been a bust, but Wynonna had expected as much the moment her baby sister had shown up without her tall drink of ginger and a mile-wide pout adorning her adorable face. What she hadn’t expected, like, at all,  was to be the only sober one there. Doc and Dolls had surprising reactions to alcohol, the effects putting them into an almost meditative state. Jeremy was passed out on the sofa, a pile of drool already beginning to form on the cushion. And Waverly. Her sweet little Waves was currently six shots in, laid out on the floor, tears cascading down her face as she intermittently made noises more akin to a beached whale than a human being. Doc was the first to stir.

“My dear, now what seems to be the problem? Were the libations not to your liking?”

Wynonna snorted. “Babygirl here is just upset that Haught Tits are hanging out again.” Doc decided to keep his questions to himself, worried about what the answers would be should he decide to ask Wynonna to explain herself. Waverly whined loudly and threw her arm dramatically over her eyes. “I— _hiccup_ —miss her so muuuuch.”

            “Waves, it’s okay. They’ll be done with their dorky marathon soon, and then—

            “Oh my gosh, sis, you’re right! I should totally call her!” Waverly hopped up quickly, all signs of her previous upset magically disappearing.

            “I mean that’s pretty much the opposite of what I said, but—

Dolls, ever the voice of reason, spoke up from the couch where he had been dozing on and off.

            “Waverly, are you sure you want to interrupt—

            “Haught Tits. Heh. Never gets old.”

Dolls sighed and continued. “Deputy Haught and Rosita?” Waverly nodded, and proceeded to take her phone out

            “Uh huh, I get it, toootally picking up what you’re putting down—

            “And yet you’re still grabbing your phone,” Wynonna interjected.

            “—but the thing is, Dolls, I am charming as _heck_. All I need to do is lay some sweet, sweet lines on my cutie pie lady love, and she’ll turn into a pile of goo. Sit back and— _hiccup_ —watch the master work.”

            Wynonna clapped her hands and sat forward in her seat. “Oh, this is beautiful. For once, I’m happy to be sober; this shit is gonna be _supreme_.”

Waverly smiled at her sister, eyes halfway shut, but smile bright and shining.

            “Thanks. At least someone in this room supports me. Ahem. Siri, call….”

She whispered the last part, but Wynonna was almost positive she heard ‘daddy.’

 

\-----------------------------------

 

At Rosita’s apartment, both women were wrapped up tightly in their blankets, only their eyes shining in the light of the television. The marathon was only halfway complete, and getting better with each movie that passed. On the screen, body parts were flying, eyes were being gouged, and somewhere amidst the noise, a phone began to ring. Rosita glanced down, waiting for her friend to answer, but Nicole was too engrossed in what was happening on the screen.

“Uh—dude? Your phone is going off.”

Nicole hummed in response, but made no move to grab the device.

            “Earth to Haught. ‘Angel Baby’ is calling.” Rosita snickered, snapping Nicole out of her horror induced reverie.

            “Angel ba—that’s Waves.” She pressed the accept button, praying that the phone call wasn’t regarding anything serious.

            “Waves? Babe? Everything okay?”

For a moment, there was only silence. And then—

            “If you were a fruit, you’d be a _fineapple_.”

Nicole groaned and pulled the phone away from her ear. It was going to be one of those nights.

            “Waves, you’re supposed to be playing games with the gang.”

“I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your Bed Rock.

Rosita covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but it was no use. Nicole turned to her friend and glared. “Not. A. Word.” She heard more frantic yelling from the phone, instantly regretting the moment she put it back up to her ear.

            “Are you from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only _ten_ I see.”

Nicole listened closely when she heard Waverly pull the phone away from her mouth and began whispering frantically, presumably to her sister, Dolls, Doc and Jeremy. “Guys, no, she’s going to think this is _hilarious_ , trust me. NICOLE!”

Nicole pulled the phone away, Waverly’s sudden yell reverberating and making her teeth ache.

“Babe, I’m right here, you don’t have to yell.

“Why can’t you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?”

Nicole sighed and closed her eyes, her hand moving to massage her forehead. “I have no idea, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

Waverly began laughing loudly, and Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful sound.

“Because the P is silent! Get it!? The PEE?”

Nicole heard the sound of a minor scuffle in the background, and what sounded like Wynonna trying to take the phone away. “Leave Deputy Haught pants to her marathon.” And then the line went silent. Nicole turned slightly to look at Rosita.

“This never happened, okay?”

Rosita put her hands up in a show of surrender. “No problem; let’s finish the movie.”

All was quiet for the next ten minutes, and Nicole was almost certain that Waverly must have given up or fallen asleep. And then her phone sounded, informing her that she had received a text.

**“I dropped a tear in the ocean; the day I find it is the day I stop loving you.”**

**“Can I have your picture so I can prove to my friends that angels exist?”**

The last text had a picture attached; Waverly must have forced someone to take it for her, because she had her hands together forming a heart, a large smile adorning her face. Her eyes were their usual beautiful shade of brown, but the alcohol behind them made them just a bit wider, the honesty of her emotions shining through.

Nicole sighed. “Damn it.”

Rosita paused the movie and smiled knowingly. “Go to her; I know you want to. We’ll finish next week or something.”

Nicole’s head whipped up, and when she spoke, her tone was apologetic.

“Are you sure? I’m so sorry about this, but I—

\--You’re super whipped, I get it. Nah, I’m just joking; you love her, I completely understand. Go take care of her. To be completely honest, I’m not sure I can handle any more of those horrible lines.”

Nicole laughed and got up from the couch, grabbing her jacket on her way to the door.

“Yeah, she’s—she’s something else, alright.” She smiled fondly. “But she’s all mine, so. Lucky me.”

Rosita rolled her eyes and shooed her friend away. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. See you, Haught. Tell your girl I said Hi and to get new material.”

Nicole gave her a quick goodbye and headed to her car, her pace quickening as the realization hit her of just how much she had missed Waverly. She started the car and headed across town to the Homestead, pulling into the driveway in record time. Frowning when she noticed the lack of lights shining through the blinds, she opened the front door quietly, unsure of what she’d find. Just as she was about to yell for someone, Wynonna and the three men rushed down the stairs, their fingers to their mouths in a hushing motion.

“Don’t do that! We just got her to sleep. For the love of god, please do not wake her up.”

“We’re sorry she called you, but she was an absolute mess tonight.”

Nicole paused to hug her friends, save for Wynonna who just gave her awkward finger guns.

“Thanks, guys. Sorry about—well, all of this. I should have come to game night.”

After the guys had finished saying their goodnights, Wynonna in tow with Doc, Nicole headed for the stairs, walking as quietly as she could. She opened to door to Waverly’s room slowly, and took in the sight before her; her beautiful girlfriend, messy bed hair all over the place, Nicole’s much too large hoodie wrapped around her petite body. Nicole felt her breath hitch as her eyes glided over Waverly, over what she considered to be her own personal brand of beautiful perfection.

She took her jacket off and tossed it across the room. Making her way over to where her girlfriend was sound asleep, she was thankful for her cop reflexes as she hopped into the bed, Waverly flush against her. The smaller girl groaned softly when Nicole placed her arm around her waist.

“So, I heard you were a mess tonight, huh,” she whispered softly.

Another soft groan.

“That’s okay, though. Because you know what? You’re my mess, and I love you so much, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly stirred and sighed contentedly. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, guys. I know some things were inconsistent with the show (like so much), but I didn't want this story to be anything serious--but a little bit of fun, and if even one of you smiled, then I'm for sure satisfied.


End file.
